


Love of the ocean

by hangrua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangrua/pseuds/hangrua
Summary: Sehun doesn’t know why out of many rooms, Junmyeon chose to float from the other side of the dorm to this solitary building to ask for a sleep over. And when Junmyeon comes to his room several times later with the same reason, Sehun doesn’t understand.





	Love of the ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stina0098](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stina0098/gifts), [winterheats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterheats/gifts).



> This should be simple and fluffy, but I don't know how could it turn into this way  
> My apology for my suck writing and imagination also for any mistakes that I made ; ;  
> Anyway, please enjoy!

The heat increases continuously as a fire tornado’s whirling around Jongin like a giant monster. Sehun swings his arms, making the tornado moves faster and faster while his teammate Chanyeol keeps throwing fireballs, successfully traps Jongin in. Sehun smiles, his detailed research about Jongin’s teleportation finally paid off. From afar, Junmyeon quickly makes ocean waves sending Minseok over to relieve their teammate who’s suffering the lack of air. Sehun continues swinging his right arm, then makes another with his left. He signs Jongdae from above the sky shooting a lightning, makes the ocean shaking furiously. The iceberg Minseok is sitting on also staggers, the edges are are melting due to the increasing heat, no matter how quickly Minseok tries to thicken. Realises this is a chance to end the battle quickly, Sehun combines two tornados becoming enormous one. The sudden decision makes Chanyeol flustered, stops right away as he loses track of the tornado’s orbit. Throwing fireballs needs to be consistent in a particular cycle, and now he has to find it again. Sehun’s hands are shaking and tired out, he doesn’t expect the tornado would be this strong. Immediately knows it’s a big mistake, he clenches his teeth trying to separate those two. Too late. The tornado is out of control, sweeping in different direction, attacks whatever on its way. The enraged wind blows at its ultimate level, Jongdae and Chanyeol rush to find a place to hide. The lost of persistent fire helps Jongin regain his power, eyes following the rotation and escapes through a big hole created by Sehun’s seperation process. Junmyeon immediately jumps at the chance, covers his teammates in his water cage at the bottom of the sea, then pushes them to the finish line.

“Junmyeon’s team wins.”

The sun shines brightly blinding everyone’s eyes as the coach deactives their power. Sehun freezes at his spot, lamentably watches his opponents celebrate their victory. Junmyeon - the leader of the opposite team walks by and offers a handshake, which he returns with a mechanical response. Sehun mumbles apologies to his teammates, then flies out of the stadium with his head low. He just wants to get out of here as soon as possible.

 

***

 

University has always been the most exciting period of the age of eighteen. With positive energy and curiosity as fellow travellers, they toddle to the world full of mysteries and temptations. Some are just normal students, but some were born with superpowers, their fates were ment to shoulder the responsibility of saving the world. MAMA University is where their powers will be polished and trained to be fully effective. To attend, those youngsters have to go through various of examinations to select the best deserved ones. This class of 2017 was predicted to be the strongest team ever when four fundamental elements gathered: Kyungsoo with Earth, Junmyeon with Water, Chanyeol with Fire and Sehun with Air. That’s why from the beginning they are considered to be the top dogs, catch everyone’s attention and have to deliver greater performances.

But not today. At least for Sehun.

He lost, in a battle he was a captain. And it was his fault. Although Chanyeol and Jongdae said it was okay, but Sehun knows it wasn’t. Every battle counts, he’s the one who dragged his teammates down. If only he hadn’t made that stupid decision on his own.

Sehun came back to the dorm with consolation from other classmates. Fake. Sehun knows these people inside out. They love seeing him defeated, love witnessing Sehun blaming himself for the lost of his team. They love watching him fall.

Sehun is the youngest of them all, but his power is a force to be reckoned with. From the very first day all the teachers paid extra attention to him. They praised how potential his power is, and expected him to be the leader on every school meeting. Too much of anything isn’t good. People obviously thought he was overestimated, that he was accepted only because of his father’s reputation. Gradually he was isolated and received a lot of hatred from others. Already being an introvert person, Sehun evenly crawled to his own shell, ignored every ironical comments being thrown to.

After taking a long shower, Sehun lies down on a breath of air, flying around in boredom. He especially asked for this room, since it’s located far away from the main buildings and has two compartments. Night is the only time he can actually relax, and being surrounded by the quietness is everything he needs. Besides, he has his own reason for doing so. It’s a secret he doesn’t want to be found.

_Knock knock._

A small bang on the door successfully drags Sehun back to reality. It’s rare enough to have someone actually want to come to his room, not to mention at midnight. Sehun gets up to open the door in confusion. Standing in front of him is someone he never expects, Kim Junmyeon - the leader of Water class. The one who just beat him in front of everyone this morning. He’s holding a pillow in his chest, gives Sehun an awkward smile as he scratches the back of his head.

“Hi… Sorry for bothering you… My roommate’s boyfriend is staying over can I please sleep on the floor?”

*

Sehun watches Junmyeon curls up to the waves, sleeping peacefully. He kept his words of being quiet and undisturbed as the ocean surface is almost tranquil, just slightly moves when Sehun blows a breeze. Watching the older controlling water in his sleep with composure reminds Sehun of mid-term battle this morning, the bitterness of losing suddenly raises in his throat. He’s still upset, but more of about himself. He knows he can’t blame anyone for his failure, it’s not their fault to try their best and defeat him. It’s only because he’s not good enough, he’s the one who’s fallen behind. Take his unexpected visitor as an example. Starting from being the one who got the lowest score in every exams in the first semester and now Junmyeon is one of the most excellent student that being well-known for his hardworking in Water class. Being another fundamental element, they met pretty often in advanced class, but never had an actual conversation. That’s why Sehun doesn’t understand out of many other rooms, Junmyeon chose to float from the other side of the dorm to this solitary building to ask for a sleep over. He should’ve said no, but the way Junmyeon looked at him with desperated eyes made him shallow his decline. Sehun has a really terrible sleeping habit, but it only happens once in a while, so he agreed to let Junmyeon sleep in his side compartment. He gets back to his own room, eyes slowly close, and praying that his habit won’t appear tonight.

 

***

 

From the night Junmyeon asked to sleep over, Sehun could feel the curious look the older gave him everytime they ran to each other at school. Sehun sighs, cause he knows the reason. When he woke up the next morning, Junmyeon was no where to be found, along with his disordered room and new bruises on his arms, he knew his sleeping habit must scare the older away. Sehun’s not surprised, it’s a normal reaction from a normal person. He doesn’t blame Junmyeon if he said anything about it, although he has a feeling that Junmyeon won’t say a word.

In fact, this habit is also one of the main reasons he moved to his current room. Sehun didn’t notice it at first, but when he woke up with bruises on his body and his room looked like a mess, he was finally aware of it. There’s a lesson about this on class, saying that power sometimes is activated when its owner is in deep sleep, but it’d appear like a dream, therefore the owner can examine and try to mange them. It’s a self-taught session, and at the third year of university, almost everyone can master it perfectly. But not Sehun. He didn’t know what happened when he slept, and he had to collect incoherent information about his own power through rumors. Students from the nearest builidings complaint about this a lot. They could hardly sleep when a windstorm mopped up their buldings, cut down trees in the yard and broke their properties. Sehun tried to apologise and explain to them, but nobody cared. They were sick of it. There were a lot of wild guesses, but mostly everyone assumed he was just showing off. That he was the blue-eyed boy, he could be pesky as much as he could without facing any trouble.

But they don’t know the real reason behind this. It’s hard to believe, but it’s the truth.

Sehun can’t control his power.

Ridiculous, right? Even Sehun would laugh at this stupid reason. It’s a must for everyone to know how to use them at will. Not to mention someone who considered to be an excellent student like him. It’s a big secret Sehun’s family had been kept from others through many generations. Since a very young age his father warned him about how mighty this power could be. And till now, they still haven’t figured out how to solve this problem. Sehun had tried many ways, spent hours and hours in the library digging into the history of Wind ancestors, went to counsulting room twice a week, only to find out no one can actually help him with this. “ _The power of wind is limitless, you have to figure it out by yourself. You’ll be amazed by your own ability._ ”, the last words his father told him has become his guideline. He only cares about is how to take over his power as much as possible. All the rumors, all the misunderstandings spread from ears to ears, Sehun just let it be, let himself be the black sheep of the class. He doesn’t expect any sympathy from anyone.

So when Junmyeon comes to his room several times later, still asking for a sleep over, Sehun doesn’t understand.

*

Sehun sighs to himself watching the waves cover Junmyeon’s body like a blanket. It’s been two months, Sehun has made a mental note to say “no” a million times, but facing those hopeful eyes he’s always defeated. He figures for some unknown reasons, he can’t reject Junmyeon. At school they are still purely classmates that barely talk, but the friendliness in Junmyeon’s smile is noticeable. Sometimes in advanced class, when Sehun’s looking around to entertain himself from boring lessons, he’d catch a glimpse from the older. Sehun can sense the intention of making friends from Junmyeon, but he’s too afraid that he might be wrong. Many have aproached him for their own benefits, Sehun doesn’t want to get hurt anymore. That’s why he’s only comfortable around Chanyeol and Jongin, the two has been his friends since secondary school. Although he knows Junmyeon is not a bad guy, according to Jongin, but Sehun still wonders if there’s any real purpose behind this, so he just keeps quite. If he doesn’t respond, maybe someday Junmyeon will give up.

Sehun supposes to study Classical Element Theories for the next exam, but the lullaby of the ocean brings sleep sweeping over his body. He lies down, rests his head on a breath of air, slowly drifts off to sleep, totally forgets that he should be in his main bedroom.

*

_Sehun opens his eyes, but shuts immediately as dusts hit his skin like thousands of needles. He can hear the sound of two tornadoes crash on each other, roaring as if this is the last battle. Sehun tries to open his eyes once again, only to find out he is one of the fighter, his tornado is infringing the other. “SEHUN! PLEASE STOP! I BEG YOU!”, the heart-rending scream of his mother from under explodes in his eardrums, Sehun immediately looks at his opponent’s face._

_He’s fighting against his father._

_Sehun’s freaking out, his father is standing still helplessly as his tornado almost being swallowed. Sehun’s tornado keeps moving forward, attempts to suck the calm person in front. Sehun rushes over, swings his arms like insane trying to take over. The tornado stops, flings him crush onto a tree, blood dripping at the corner of his mouth. The terrified looks on everyone’s face speak it all. Sehun has created a living monster._

_The owner makes an unusual effort to sit up and crawl toward the tornado. His mother shouts herself hoarse, trying to stop him cause his action won't solve anything, but he can’t let his father die by his own creation. His eyes are teary, heavy lump in his throat. He’s out of breath, collapses on his way, uselessly looks at his father slowly disappearing inside the tornado._

Sehun jolts up, body covers in sweat, track of tears visibly on his face. He pants, calms down a bit when he sees the door of his bedroom. He turns to the side, his heart starts beating loudly again as Junmyeon is looking at him with concern. He wipes his face, then heads to the bathroom, unable to face the older.

After taking a quick shower, Sehun quietly returns to his main bedroom, still being filled with terror. He has a terrible pain on his chest, reminds him of being thrown to a tree. This is the first time he had a dream, he has no idea how could this happen, but the content is scary enough to kill his curiosity.

“Sehun… May I come in?”

The door opens, reveals a worried Junmyeon. Sehun steps aside to let him in, but refuses to meet his eyes. They sit still, the sound of the clock tickling seems to torture both of them. After a long time, Junmyeon speaks up.

“I’ll help you.”

Sehun looks at him, eyes blinking. Junmyeon looks straight to his face, being serious than ever, then pulls out a small notebook, begins to explain.

“I know your situation. I can help you."

"How?"

"You remember the first time I was here right? I heard really loud noise from your room, but your door was locked so I couldn’t get in. I aslo heard about the rumors, but I think it’s not your intention to do so, so I decided to investigate further…”

“In…investigate?”

Junmyeon nods, “Sorry for being curious, but I think you need some help. That’s why I spent some more nights here, obviously you can’t control your power in your sleep.”

The final conclusion is like a bolt from the blue. Sehun lowers his head, feeling exposed in front of Junmyeon. It’s the secret he’s been hiding so well for a long time. Chanyeol and Jongin asked him once about it, but Sehun just shrugged them off. He really underestimated Junmyeon, cause this guy could hit the nail on the head just after 2 months.

“Sorry for doing this without your permission, but I think I have the answer that you want. If you’re ready, we’ll talk now.”

Sehun opens his eyes wide, looks at the older in disbelief. For real? It’s the problem he couldn’t solve in many years, how can Junmyeon figure it out? Sehun bites his lips, curiosity takes over him. It’s worth giving a shot right? It’s Junmyeon - the most excellent of the top students we’re talking about.

“I…I want to know about it…”, Sehun stutters, adds a small “Please” when he sees the hesitation Junmyeon’s face. Junmyeon nods, then starts to explain everything from the beginning. Sehun has no idea what he gets himself into, but he’s dying to know. He needs to know.

Apparently his problem has a huge relation to Water family. Normally only people having the same power can get married to each other, but Sehun is half Wind half Water. He vaguely remembers the story his mom told him when he was a kid. His mom belongs to Water, and their parents had a fierce and hard fight with both families in order to be together. His grandfather approved the marriage, but severed relations with them afterward. They had to drift to a brand new land, where they starts a new life again and raised Sehun becoming a good man.

“How can you know a part of me is Water?”

“Look at your thumb”, Junmyeon holds Sehun’s hands, gently strokes on a diagonal line, “This is a sign of Water. You have it on your right thumb, so it must be from your mother.”

Sehun nods, there’s a lot of information he needs to process. This line can be seen clearly, but Sehun didn’t think much about it.

“In Water family, you have to sink deep into the ocean to activate your power. I'm too lazy for this so I always sleep on the surface”, Junmyeon laughs at Sehun’s surprised look, “Yes, it’s not that I’ve mastered it, it’s just never been activated. It’s also a big secret for me.”

Sehun smiles, somehow reliefs when finds out there’s someone who doesn’t want to face this trouble like him, especially it’s THE Kim Junmyeon.

“I’ll guide you how to co-operate two powers”, Junmyeon continues, “I’ve done this before, so I think I can help you pull this off. Do you believe me?”

Sehun chews his lips, unable to say anything. He’s amazed about himself can be emotional because of one simple sentence. He’s used to have other people put invisibly heavy responsibilities on his shoulders, used to feel the pressure to meet everyone’s expectation. No one has offered him a shoulder to lean on. Until Junmyeon. The reassurance in his voice, the sincere in his eyes, Junmyeon’s glowing with this kind of warm aura successfully melts Sehun’s heart.

“I…I do…”

With that answer, Sehun puts unspoken faith on Junmyeon.

 

***

 

Their session starts the next day without hesitation. Every night at exact 11:30 p.m, Junmyeon comes to Sehun’s room, gives the younger an encouraging smile before instructing him step by step. Junmyeon isn’t called a genious for nothing, he explains everything clearly in his own way. Sehun officially gives him a mad respect. The lessons make him feel like he’s a newborn baby trying to learn everything from scratch. A whole new world is opening in front of his eyes, ready to be explored. Junmyeon, as a trustworthy guide, carefully leads him through every stage. Sehun finds himself being excited about studying, about interacting with water, like it's always been a part of his body. He's willing to be controlled by the waves, to be soaked after every lessons, cause with Junmyeon, he's not affraid to show his true self.

The younger slowly gets used to Junmyeon's appearance. Unlike the usual austere image he put on in public, Junmyeon is quite silly when he's with Sehun. He cracks lame jokes here and there, leaves his stuffs mesily at Sehun's room, jumps happily whenever Sehun comes back with supper. They talk about everything before bed, and now Sehun can't sleep without the sound of small waves lapping against the walls. Everyday he figures out a new side of Junmyeon, the ones Junmyeon only shows him. Sehun sees it as a small reward for himself.

They both concur to keep this as a small secret. It’s not necessary to show to the world about the sudden change, so they pretend to be strangers like how they usually be. Besides it’s thrilling when you have to be sneaky, and both of them enjoy it a little bit too much. But nothing can be hidden forever. Those secret interactions can’t be ignored by Chanyeol’s hawk eyes.

“What’s wrong with you and Junmyeon hyung?”

Chanyeol asks him one day when they’re having lunch at their favorite fast-food chain. Sehun almost drops his burger, but quickly composes himself and answers with a monotonous voice. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know… First he’s looking at you with honey-dripping eyes, and now you’re looking at him like you’re in love.”

Sehun lets out a fake laugh, refuses to respond. Chanyeol clearly doesn’t want to let this slide, he takes another big bite of pizza then continues, “It’s quite noticeable you know? Many people started gossipping. If I didn't see you two exchanging smiles once with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe those rumors.”

Sehun gasps, feeling completely exposed. He thought they were hiding it pretty well, but obviously not. Honestly, he doesn’t care what people say about him, but Junmyeon... The older shouldn’t be dragged to this. He shouldn't be the center of the talk just because he kindly wanted to help. He has reputation to keep, and being with someone like Sehun, maybe it’s not a good thing.

“He’s just friendly to me, I guess…? He does the same to everyone, so what’s the big deal?” Chanyeol squints, clearly isn’t impressed by his clumsy explaination. Sehun keeps his face stoic but Chanyeol’s words certainly affect his mood. He can’t focus on anything, those words repeat in his mind like a warning.

“People started talking about us”, Sehun hesitantly tells Junmyeon later that night. The older’s reading something in the Water encyclopedia, while Sehun’s just sitting there dumfounded.

“So?” Junmyeon calmly asks back, doesn’t even bother to look up. Sehun chews his lips out of habit, “I don’t know… I just don’t want it to get you into any trouble…”

Junmyeon raises his head, his eyes look directly in Sehun’s wavering ones, “You don’t have to worry about that."

“What if they say something bad about you? You don't deserve it when you just tried to help me...”

“Silly”, Junmyeon raises his hands to ruff Sehun’s fluffy hair, sends chills running down his body, “It’s not their business to mind what I do or who am I be friends with. Stop talking nonsense, today I’ll teach you how to dive into the water.”

*

Sehun knows he shouldn’t be effected, but the rumors are spread widely with many negative words. He hates having keen ears so much when the wind brought endless whispers of how he cling onto Junmyeon for attention without shame, how Junmyeon be so generous to let him take advantage of, along with inquisitive looks everytime he passed by. It’s annoying. He’s not that kind of person, their relationship is not like that. Junmyeon's just being nice to him, it's more of a cliché story of a best student helping weaker one in studying. How can people talking shit about Junmyeon? He's sweet, hard-working, confident and full of leadership. Who doesn't want to be with him?

But on the other hand, Sehun thinks they're somehow right. The older is having a perfect life, and the appearance of Sehun is like a flaw he shouldn't have. It imperceptibly builds the insecure inside Sehun, makes him feel like he doesn’t deserve to be around the older, not to mention receiving his help. He's thought about avoiding the other, wanted to disappear and let Junmyeon forget everything and come back to his normal life. But he can't, when he's gotten so close to Junmyeon, when he's not willing to drop the unfinished lesson. Thinking about it hurts Sehun more than it should.

Anxiousness effects a lot on his result. Junmyeon notices his unattentive attitude. Sehun's about to go to the next stage of combining two powers, he should extremely focus, or else everything will be down the drain.

“Sehun, what's going on with you these days?” Junmyeon stops his lesson, forces the younger to sit down to have a serious talk. Sehun follows with a doleful face, he’s struggling whether should tell the older or not.

“No…nothing…”

“You’re a bad liar you know?”, Junmyeon frowns, looking at Sehun rubbing his thumbs, “Tell me what’s going on. I won’t leave until you tell me.”

Sehun sighs, realises he can’t get away with this. Junmyeon starts reading his book, gives the younger all the time he needs. After a long silence, Sehun decides to speak up.

“The…the rumors…”

“You still care about it.”, Junmyeon concludes. The older sighs, moves closer to Sehun, gives him a small squeeze, “Throw it out of your head. It’s not even worth to think about. I chose to help you, remember? I chose to start this. Always keep in mind, you’re good, they’re only jealous of your ability. Those bad words they threw at you doesn’t change the fact that you’re better than any of them. Here’s what you’re gonna do: focus on what matters. Don’t let those bullshit get in your way. Don’t let yourself down, let everyone loves you down. I belive in you, okay?”

Sehun nods, tears are on the verge of falling down. He’s never felt so secured, never received so much care from others. He asks himself what’s he done in previous life to have someone like Junmyeon in this incarnation. With a warm smile, Junmyeon once again heals his pain, calms his aching heart. He wants to do this, not to satisfy people, but to not let Junmyeon down. The older’s left a huge impact on his actions. Junmyeon’s encouraging words give him more strength to face any challenge, his satisfied smile is the reason why Sehun keeps moving forward. Something blooms inside his heart, Sehun finally realizes the feeling toward Junmyeon is not purely respect and grateful anymore. Sweet words Junmyeon whispered to his ears, the lullaby of the ocean Junmyeon made, soft touches when they silently sit next to each other, one after another took a role in Sehun’s daily life. He’s been lonely for so long, been his own companion on almost every stages of his life. There were things he couldn’t share with anyone, but Junmyeon came and slowly broke his defending shell, offered him a hand to hold onto. He smiles more often, gets used to being spoiled, to the butterfly in his stomach when he catches a glimpse of the other. He wants to keep Junmyeon for himself, wants to shower him with all the love he deserves. He starts being selfish, upset when Junmyeon smiles to others with that same glowing smile, nicely treats everyone else the same way as he treats Sehun. He finds himself longing for the night, when Junmyeon’s with him only, when all Junmyeon’s attention are on him. It’s the happiness time of his life.

Without a doubt, Sehun is in love with Junmyeon.

He tells Chanyeol and Jongin everything when three of them hanging in Jongin’s room, ready for the next LOL battle. His bestfriend chuckles. It's quite obvious to recognise Sehun's changing, so they aren't really surprised. Sehun is an open book, his actions represent his own feelings. Everything finally makes sense.

“I’m happy for you”, Chanyeol pats his back, “He brought positive vibe to you and that’s good.”

“True”, Jongin agrees, hands still pressing the buttons like crazy, “Did you realise the complaints about you destroying the night are decreasing? Now I know this has to do something with Junmyeon hyung.”

Sehun knows it’s true. Two weeks after trying to sleep with water as a pillow, Sehun could see everything in his dream. At first they were all battles, forced him to control his power. Slowly, when Junmyeon started to cover him in water tent, his dreams were more peaceful. Sometimes he dreamt of his childhood, when he laughed naively watching his parents working on the farm. Sometimes he dreamt of Chanyeol and Jongin, the trios tramping every corners of Seoul for streetfood and video games. No more bruises on his body, no more messy rooms when he woke up the next morning. Junmyeon always protects him even in his sleep.

“Go for it Sehun. Don’t let your happiness slip away.”

Sehun's lips form a bitter smile. It's easy for them to say, cause they aren't Sehun. Despite Junmyeon’s consoling words, it’s not easy to erase the insecureness burried inside his heart, ready to burst out. Junmyeon is too good to be real, he’s everything that Sehun’s not. He loves Junmyeon so much, but he isn't sure if Junmyeon feels the same way. He’s dying to know what’s Junmyeon thinking, how the older feels about him. People say you can never understand the ocean. Sehun thinks it’s right, cause he can’t figure what’s on Junmyeon’s mind. He’s always so composed, reveals only the tranquil surface he wants everyone to see. Deep down inside, it’s a forbidden area no one dares to touch. Sehun doesn’t want to risk, doesn’t know if he’s someone special. So he bottles his feeling up, at least he'll have a proper reason to be with him. He’s afraid of being rejected, afraid of destroying this geniune friendship.

He’s afraid of losing Junmyeon.

 

***

 

Two-two battle has always been the most anticipating event of senior year, the hot topic that has been talked about for months. It’s the exclusive battle in advanced class, when four fundamental elements will pair up and fight against each other. This year, it’s time for Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon and Sehun to battle. Teammates are traditionally selected by random, with every possibilities can happen, this is literally the battle of the century.

Practicing in pair occurs in an isolated area in order to keep secret. Four of them takes turn to practice with each other. Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were really surprised of how much Sehun's improved. His power is more stable, combined smoothly with others. For Junmyeon, he's more than satisfied. The younger now can function simple water actions to co-operate with his wind power. The older even jokes that if they're teammates, he'd just relax and let Sehun do all the work.

"Stop it", Sehun blushes at the compliment, "I'm not that good." 

“You're improving incredibly fast, I'm so proud of you", Junmyeon pats Sehun's head fondly, the younger leans into his touch, "This is my ultimate test for you. Don’t let me down.”

Sehun smiles, feeling more confident. Of course he won’t let Junmyeon waste his time for nothing. Sehun doesn't want to be biased, but he hopes Junmyeon'll be his teammate. But whoever he’ll pair up with, he’ll give his all as if it’s his last battle. Even if he loses, he will lose with his head up.

*

The day finally comes. From early morning the stadium is filled with eager students, exciting cheers can be heard from across the planet. In the private sections, all the teachers take seats, waiting for this event.

Four main stars of the day walk out to the middle. They take a bow to the audiences, then shake hands and wish each other good luck. Cheers become louder as the students scream their lungs out, shouts their names as encouragements. Sehun tries to be calm, he steals a glance at Junmyeon, smiles when the older is doing the same. They’re nervously waiting for Mr. President to pick up pieces of paper, revealing the two teams.

Chanyeol - Kyungsoo vs. Junmyeon - Sehun.

Sehun gasps, cause Chanyeol - Kyungsoo is a well-known tough duo. But the fact that his teammate is Junmyeon makes Sehun relaxed a bit. He takes a deep breath, throws a good luck to his bestfriend, then stands beside Junmyeon. The older holds hid hands tightly, signing everything's gonna be okay. Sehun prays for Junmyeon, then for himself. _Please don't let those months wasted._

A loud bang explodes. The battle begins.

Sehun begins to fly up, holding Junmyeon behind. On the other side, Kyungsoo is standing in front of Chanyeol, covers his teammate from the observation of the opponents. Four of them wandering around and looking at each other, no one decides to make a first move. Realising Chanyeol is stepping backward, Junmyeon motions to Sehun to lower, creates a river to prospect. Kyungsoo quietly rubs his left foot, creates a small crack leading Junmyeon's river to another direction. Junmyeon frowns, sends over streams continuously. After a few time, he finds out what's their plan. Junmyeon immediately whispers something into Sehun's ears. The atmosphere is stressful, Kyungsoo begins to sweat. The audiences don't even dare to make any sounds, they all hold their breath watching for the first move. Sehun slowly gets higher, Kyungsoo can sense something is about to happen. He watches every little moves of Sehun, trying to distract his opponents.

Suddenly Sehun whooshes upon the sky, flying toward the mountain in the North with his full speed as Junmyeon pours the water down like a waterfall. Kyungsoo startles, but quickly stamps his feet, splits the ground in half to move the mountain to the East. The waterfall misses its target, falls into the gap between.

The whole stadium gasp, watching the first attack happened in a blink of an eye. Junmyeon smiles as his prediction is right. Chanyeol's in there burning the volcano. Junmyeon signs to Sehun to repeat their actions several times. Kyungsoo's disadvantage is fast-moving, his only choice to prevent attack from Junmyeon's team is splitting the ground. Taking adavantage of it, Junmyeon makes Kyungsoo waste his energy, also dividing the land will decrease the impact of the volcano when erupts.

Sehun offically gets goose bumps. He wonders if the other teammates of Junmyeon felt the same way, when his observation and ability to quickly sketch a plan is out of this world. Junmyeon's indeed a trustworthy leader, he deserves to become one of the best of MAMA University.

Both teams are back to defensive mood. Kyungsoo needs time to refill his energy, while Junmyeon has to come up with other plans before Chanyeol finishes his work. None of them say anything, only exchange intense looks. On the grand stand Mr. President smiles proudly, he's absolutely satisfied with the result. No matter which team wins, he knows this will be the most legendary battles.

Growling sound breaks the silence. Kyungsoo turns around, immediately shuffles his feet. Small islands that have been splitted quickly gather, connect to the volcano. From inside, Chanyeol spurts out of no where, his body is covered with fire. Kyungsoo takes the sign, then jumps straight down. The blast creates a crater, lava and ash spill out. Sehun flies around to avoid, but the more he moves, the stronger the wind becomes blowing the ashes blocking his sight. Junmyeon quickly forms a water cage to hold both of them, screams directions for Sehun to find a place to hide. Lava flows along the cracks, plunges all the rivers created by Junmyeon. A sea of fire rises the whole stadium, the audiences looks at Chanyeol expands the volcano's influence while flying around to look for Junmyeon's team. Kyungsoo also carefully moves around, use his toes to explore the situation.

Five minutes have passed and still no sign of the two. The volcano is about to off and Chanyeol is getting impatient. If he can't find them now, his team will be stormed at anytime.

Just like Chanyeol's foresight, Sehun shoots out of no where, leading an imposing tornado toward the opposite team. At the same time Junmyeon brings along a whirlpool, moving along with Sehun's tornado. Chanyeol immediately holds Kyungsoo on his back, flies around to avoid being crashed. Sehun brings his tornado closer to Junmyeon's whirlpool, and out of everyone's expectation, merges them together.

Everyone looks at Sehun with terrified expression, they can't believe what's happening. Mr. Lee - the hometeacher of advanced class jumps up from his seats, nervously watches Sehun clenches his teeth trying to control. Sehun did exactly the same in mid-term battle, it turned out to be a disaster. And now, they risk to go big, Junmyeon trusts Sehun to do this one more time. Sehun's hands begin to be numb, joints are about to break. Water is much powerful than only wind, he has to use more strength, but he won't give up. Finally the monster is under his control, Sehun confidently moves it toward his opponents. The crowd lets out deafening cheers, Chanyeol curses under his breath, flies away from this monster as fast as possible while Kyungsoo builds mountain chains to block its way. Junmyeon swings his hands, sending big waves cool off all the remaining lava. Sehun calculates the appropriate time, then pushes the tornado forward, successfully traps Chanyeol and Kyungsoo in. Maintaining the tornado with one hand, Sehun throws Junmyeon with the other, the older pours the waterfall down, soak the mountain from inside out.

Loud bangs explode again and the sun begins to shine brightly. Sehun freezes at his spot, still can't believe his team wins. The chants of his name echoing his ears, but all he can remember is the smell of Junmyeon's body press against his.

 

***

 

Senior year has been crazy. Thanks to the victory of two-two battle, Sehun’s grade skyrocketed to the safe zone, makes his life so much easier. Everyone also had another level of respect for him. They were amazed cause Sehun made a great strides, showed off his true ability. No more hatred, no more derisions, Sehun happily enjoys the rest of the semester.

Graduation comes in a blink of eyes. Everyone’s celebrating for completing all their grade’s targets. Last night before graduation, Sehun spends half of the day playing video games with his bestfriends. They ask him to spend the night over, but Sehun kindly refuses. He has to come back cause he knows, Junmyeon is waiting for him.

Expectedly, Junmyeon’s already there, reading his favorite novel. Sehun blows gently, sending cool breeze over, “Hi, hyung…”

The older laughs, places his book aside and motions to Sehun to sit next to him, “Hi Sehunnie…”

“So… Last day…”

“You’re not spending the night with your roommate?”

“Aren't you my roommate?”

Sehun nods, isn’t curious about Junmyeon’s roommate and his boyfriend anymore. In fact, he has to thank whoever they are cause without them being so lovey dovey, Junmyeon wouldn’t come to his room. Instead, he looks around the room he’s been living for four years full of memories. Of the unaware battles he had with his own power, of the dark surroundded him when he cried on his bad days, and of the time he spent with Junmyeon as he made a big change in Sehun’s life. Without Junmyeon, Sehun wouldn't believe in himself, still doubt about his own ability and aim for trivial targets. He knows he owns Junmyeon this life, the older has no idea how grateful he is. Without Junmyeon, Sehun could never experience the feeling of having someone put faith on him, being taken care like he's the most precious person in the world. Without Junmyeon, Sehun would never know what is love, the feeling of longing for somebody, the butterfly stirring in his stomach, and the moment the whole world stops in front of one's smile. If only he can stop time, Sehun wishes he can be like this forever, having Junmyeon by his side, silently spending the night for the rest of his life.

Light is off but Sehun can’t sleep. They've been silent for the rest of the night, but somehow it's enjoyable. After graduation, each of them will go to specific places do their mission of saving the world due to their power and their ability. No one knows where’ll they be sent to, they may never see each other again. Besides him, Junmyeon curls up into the waves, breathes quietly like the very first day. Sehun watches Junmyeon’s figure in the dark, pushes a strain of his hair to the side. He tries to carve the image of his love deeply in his mind, tries to hold on this precious moment as much as possible. Memories flies past his mind, choking him with emotions. When the sun rises, he’ll no longer be with Junmyeon, he has to let this moment go, burry this deep down to the bottom of his heart. Thinking about can’t meet Junmyeon anymore sucks all his breath. He looks at the older's pale lips, slightly pouts as if something is disturbing him. He looks at Junmyeon's hands, the ones that held him through hardness, gave him strength and belief. He looks at Junmyeon's eyes, glowing with affection whenever Sehun looked at him, seeked for his attention. The words he’s unable to say, the feeling he’s hiding for so long, suddenly rise up to his throat.

Sehun leans down, gently touches Junmyeon’s lips.

_I love you, hyung._

The sun’s rising behind the hill, Sehun lets out a relief sigh. Finally can speak out those words had been kept for months, even when Junmyeon can’t hear it, it’s enough to make Sehun happy. He lies down, closes his eyes with smile on his face. Slowly dritfs off to sleep, and in his vague dream, Sehun hears murmur of the waves, whispering against his ears.

_I love you too._

 

 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Sending hearts and big thanks to:  
> \- All the readers that read till the end.  
> \- The prompter who wrote this interesting prompt.  
> \- The mods who patiently waited for me and answered all my questions.  
> \- Last but not least, my girl Linh who showered me with ideas to help me complete this fic.


End file.
